Warriors Under the Stars Book 1 Full Moon
by LiveLoveHorses
Summary: "Overshadowed by littermates at day, soaring through the sky at night, she can't be stopped, she can't be. Nothing or everything. Sun or moon. Day or Night. She can't be."
1. Characters & Prologue

**Hey guys and gals! I finally got to write the story. This is the story, Under the Stars, from my create a cat. Again thanks to all those reviwers who gave me names! I owe you one! And a special thanks to GreyAthena for winning the contest!**

Aligances

Seaclan

Leader-Reedstar-Black tabby with brown flecks and white paws. Sneak power.

Deputy-Bearstrike-Huge dark brown tom with amber eyes and a half tail. Attack power. Apprentice-Snakepaw.

Medicine cat-Bramblebush-Dark gray(almost black) tom with bright yellow eyes. Heal power.

Warriors

Thundercloud-Long haired gray tabby with darker spots and soft green eyes. Dark wings with lighter spots on the Edges. Flight power.

Skygazer-Short gray fur with darker stripes and a white tipped tail. Shimmery bird like wings. Flight power. Apprentice -Cinnamonpaw.

Leafcatcher-Golden tabby tom with green eyes. Breath power. Apprentice-Rainpaw.

Ravenpelt-Jet black she cat with orange eyes and a silver ear. Snake power. Apprentice -Pinepaw.

Snowtail-White she cat with blue eyes flecked with gold. Beauty power. Apprentice-Robinpaw.

Wolfshadow-White she cat with black spots. 1 purple eye and 1 blue eye. Snake power.

Hawkfang-Long haired white tom with blue eyes. Freeze power.

Mossfeather-Gray she cat with a white muzzle,belly,tail tip, and paws and blue eyes. Freeze power.

Smokefeather-Dark gray she cat with slightly lighter parts,amber eyes, and pale ash colored wings. Flight power.

Reedsong-Dark red she cat with light gray whisps on her fur and yellow eyes. Attack power.

Falconswoop-Ginger tabby with dark brown legs and spots on his back. Breath power.

Whiteleap-Stuck up tom with white tortishell and dark green eyes. Unuseal beauty power.

Scorchwing-Dark gray she cat with a white chest and yellow eyes. Freeze power.

Redwood-Small ginger tom with a white underbelly and black paws. Attack power. Apprentice -Thornpaw.

Lotuspetal-White she cat with gray paws and green eyes. Black wings. Flight power.

Maplefrost-Light brown tabby tom with dark brown paws and blue eyes. Flame power.

Tinyflight-Light brown she cat with small white paws and pretty dark blue eyes. Beauty power.

Stormleaf-Gray tom with a ginger splash on his chest and blue eyes. White wings. Flight power

Apprentices

Snakepaw-Dark brown tabby tom with black eyes like pools. Snake power(duh!)

Cinnamonpaw-Sandy colored she cat with white paws and blue eyes. Flame power.

Rainpaw-Pale gray she cat with some black tortishell and murky blue power.

Pinepaw-Light brown she cat with white stripes and wide pale green power.(good at it to!)

Robinpaw-Pale gray tom with a red splash on his chest and amber eyes. Flame power.

Thornpaw-Tawny golden tabby with rings around his sea green eyes. Breath power.

Queens

Crystalshadow-Tortishell she cat with a fluffy black tail(orange tip),White fore paws, black hind paws. Mother to Lightkit, Firekit,and Ashkit Mate is Stormleaf.

Dovefeather-White she cat,paws look like they walked through a pile of dust,Dark green eyes, and pretty white bird like wings with bits of gold. Mother to Moonkit and Silverkit. Mate is Falconswoop.

Kits

Lightkit-White she kit with a fluffy black tail. Flame power.

Firekit-Orange she kit with blue eyes. Sneak power.

Ashkit-A dark gray almost black tabby kit with green eyes. Flame power.

Silverkit-Silver she kit with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Beauty power.

Moonkit-small black she kit with gray wings and green eyes. Flight power.

Elders

Sparrowear-A brown tom with 1 red ear. Great at story wings. Flight power.

Grayfur-Old grumpy tom with a scrape down his cheek and a nick in his left ear. Attack power.

**Proluge**

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and pretty singing."What is this place" I croaked as I sat up rubbing my eyes. A white she cat with pink spots and a smaller tortishell raced by. I sat there now wide eyed, dazed at their speed. An evil looking black she cat with blood stained paws and a gray she cat with silver stripes and lime green eyes followed them. My sparkley aqua green eyes followed the bloody paw prints of the black cat. I tried to stand up but I felt so...Beaten? My chest ached and my legs felt like flimsy leaves. Then I saw some thing that made me jump out of my fur. Two icey blue eyes piercing into mine. They whispered some words into my ear. "The moon that is born with wings will rise and save all who is good from the coming evil." My ears pricked up to listen better but then every thing went dark.

**Sorry the proluge is so short. I could not think of any thing else! Any way. The chappies will be much longer. Is the story good so far? R&R people!**


	2. Chapter 1 : learning

**Hey guys and gals! Chapter 1 is out! Hope you likey! :)**

I awoke to the flickering lights of the nursery. A dark gray tom licked me faster and faster. "Is she going to make it Bramblebush" A worried voice asked. The tom murmered yes as he licked me even more. I felt my sisters fur brush up against mine. I purred with delight. Finally, the tom so called Bramblebush backed away. He seemed to be admiring me but he was not looking, at me. I turned my head to see what was so interesting. Two gray wings sprouted out of my night black fur. They shimmered in the sunrise. The wings were bird like. I looked back at Bramblebush and two cats sat beside him. One was a white she cat with faint gray paws and white bird like wings. The other was a ginger tabby with darker legs and brown speckles on his back. "They are beautiful" the two cats said at the same time. The ginger tom licked the she cats cheek. Mates, I thought. "Welcome to the world Moonkit and Silverkit" the white she cat said. "I am your mother Dovefeather and this is your father Falconswoop." She flicked her tail at the tom beside her. I cocked my head. Why did my mother and I have wings? Why did Bramblebush lick me so much? What were all of the cave things outside? Why was Falconswoops breath so strong? My mind was bustling with questions. A black tabby with white paws and brown flecks padded inside and sat down by my father. "Your kits are beautiful Falconswoop" he meowed. The ginger tom dipped his head for the tabbys praise. "This is Moonkit and Silverkit" Dovefeather said in a soft tone. I wriggled out of my nest and landed with a small THUMP on the grass below. I was free! I tried to run but my legs felt wobbley and I tripped over my mothers paw. "Slow down young one" she laughed. "Wait for now and you can explore later." I sighed as I climbed back up in to my nest. But all of a sudden I felt someone tug at my tail. "Ouch" I hissed. "What was that for?" When I turned around to see who it was a dark gray kit sat at the foot of my nest, his claws sheathed and dug into my fur. I bat a paw at him as I bared my fangs. Too bad I did not have attack power or snake power. If I did then he would be crow food. The kit snickered as he slowly trotted away, his tail swishing behind him. "Ashkit, apoligize to Moonkit for pulling her tail" a tortishell she cat scolded from the corner. "Sorry for pulling your tail" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him. Looks like Silverkit and I are not alone. An orange she kit and a white she kit with a fluffy black tail padded up to my sister and I. "Hi, I am Firekit and this is my sister Lightkit" the orange she kit meowed in joy. "Sorry about my brothers stupidness." "No problem" my sister purred, pushing me out of the way. Silverkit,Firekit,and Lightkit padded over to the tortishell while talking and laughing about something. I groaned. Why couldn,t I go outside right now? I wasn't a newborn any more! I plopped back down inside my nest. "Hey Moonkit" Silverkit called from the corner. "Mom said that Lightkit, Firekit, and Ashkit could take us outside to play moss ball in twig hollow." I jumped down from the nest in excitment. Yay! I thought. Outside the nursery, finally! The black tabby laughed as I stumbled over tiny piles of dirt and sand. I raced after my sister to the twig hollow. When we arrived, Skygazer and Cinnamonpaw were doing battle training. "Um... are we disturbing you guys?" Lightkit asked, her paws shuffeling. "Its okay" Skygazer assured. "We can move to the marsh." "Can't we go back to camp" Cinnamonpaw groaned. '"I am starving!" "Then we can go hunting" her mentor declared trotting away. Cinnamonpaw sighed and padded after her. The kits got busy with their game. But when nobody was paying any attention to me, I started to follow Cinnamonpaw and Skygazers scent trail. I lost the Sea clan smell when I came to a twoleg fence. I stepped in something warm and that reeked of kittypet. I looked down at my paws. Blood seeped through my black fur. I stepped away from the sticky red liquid. Were Cinnamonpaw and Skygazer okay? There was a scent trail of blood so I decided to follow it. And I went even deeper into the forest.

**So what do U people think of it? R&R!**

**SPOILER ALERT(don't read if you do not like small spoilers) Cinnamonpaw and Skygazer killed a kittypet who stole prey and would not leave without a fight.**


	3. Chapter 2 : lost and found

Hey! Chapter 2 is out! This time I will write paragraphs and not do a big block of text. Hope you likey!

I followed the scent of blood as I walked deeper into the forest. My heart was beating at the speed of light. I was a kit on a journey. I felt the air getting cooler as I stepped and crunched on the leaves. This was real scary. Should I go back? Yes, I decided. So I headed back the way I came. But it felt like I was going no where. Soon I learned I was going no where! I was very lost. And I was the only one there.

"Hey guys" Ashkit meowed. "Where is Moonkit?" "Stop focusing on her and play the game you stupid furball" Lightkit snareled as she flicked the ball at him. The wad of moss got stuck in his claw as he glanced around. No sign of Moonkit. "I am going to head back to camp" Ashkit said as he batted the ball of moss at Silverkit. He raced back to the camp as fast as his little paws could carry him. When he reached the camp he knew who he would tell. "Hey Snakepaw." Snakepaw padded over to the worried looking kit and his ears pricked up to show Ashkit that he was listening. "Um...Moonkit escaped while we were playing Mossball in Twig hollow" he whispered. Snakepaw motioned Ashkit over to Reedstars den. Reedstar and Maplefrost were speaking (obviously about something important) together when they arrived. "Ar-are we disturbing you" Snakepaw stammered. "We just have some bad news." "We do to" Reedstar sighed.

"Maplefrost here claims to have seen kittypets roaming the forest grounds around Rock clan territory." "But Moonkit went missing" Ashkit blurted out. Reedstar sat up wide eyed. "Go tell Bearstrike to find a patrol for her" he commanded. "That is only the least of our worries." Ashkit let out a silent groan. Reedstar all ways tried to act brave. He was a great leader but it was funny. Snakepaw trotted out followed by Ashkit. "Hold on" Snakepaw stopped in his tracks. "You can't come, you are only a kit." "I deserve to go" Ashkit hissed. Snakepaw ignored the furious kit and went up to his mentor. Ashkit sighed. "Man I can't wait until I am an apprentice" he muttered under his breath. "That piece of fox dung better let me go on patrols then."

I sat down on the multi colored leaves as I cried for help. What if I was in a different clan territory? This can't be happening! But all of a sudden I heard faint paw steps. Was I caught? Would they keep me prisoner? And... no. Leafcatcher, Rainpaw, Lotuspetal, Bearstrike, and Snakepaw padded up to me. "Well well well, what do we have here" Leafcatcher snickered. "Kit on the loose?" Bearstike pushed the small golden tabby tom out of the way. "You know better than to run out into the forest" he grumbled. The large deputy noticed I stared wide eyed at his tail (half tail). "Well let us take you back to camp and Sparrowear can tell you and the others how my tail is like this" Bearstrike meowed. I nodded and followed Lotuspetal and Rainpaw back to camp.

Um... I am not really sure how long this is because of the paragraphs but this is my first FanFic so I do not really care. If this is hard to read and you people want paragraphs AND double spaces you can PM me or R&R!


	4. Chapter 3 : Ceremony suprise

**Hey! I am really sorry about all the mistakes. This is my first FanFic. I will try to write better. If you guys who read my story review, I will know you read the story. And it motivates me to keep on writing. I am starting to think no body reads my story since I mostly have reviews with complaints. So please review with COMMENTs! I hope you like the story :)**

Back at camp, I ran into the nursery to get my freinds for story time. "Sparrowear is going to tell us a story!" I called. "We can't come" Firekit mumbled. "Crystalshadow has to groom us for the ceremony." "I can go" Silverkit said. She strutted up to me as I groaned. Show off. I ignored that piece of fox dung and padded up ahead. "Hello Moonkit" Sparrowear meowed. "Come for a story?" "Can you tell me about Bearstrikes half tail?" I asked. "I can find you some fresh bedding when you are done." "Bramblebush sent Robinpaw to and you know that you are welcome to hear a story any time" The sweet elder assured. I sat down on the empty bed where Shellscrape used to sleep. Her beautiful scent wafted by. I missed Sparrowears mate. "Just keep it down over there" Grayfur grumbled. Silverkit ran up to me and sat down making her self comfy. And Sparrowear started the story.

"When Bearstrike was an apprentice, he and Reedpaw(Reedstar) and their mentors Feathersun and I were on dawn patrol when a pack of rats attacked us and for some weird reason over half of them bit Bearpaws tail and the swelling made it fall off."

"Gross" Silverkit and I spat. "You said you wanted to know, now I think it is time for your friends apprentice ceremony" Sparrowear said as he flicked his tail at Reedstars shadow on the coral rock. "Let all cats old enough to cross the stones gather around for a clan meeting" he yowled. I raced up to my leader and sat down. I also gave each of my friends a quick lick before they sat down beside the deputys ledge. "Firekit, You have grown in the nursery for six moons and it is time for you to join the apprentices den and...

Reedstar stopped the ceremony as Bramblebush padded up and jumped up next to his leader on the coral rock. "I claim Firekit as my apprentice!" he yowled. Gasps spread across the crowd. Firekit smiled. She had been planning this out with Bramblebush the whole time! "I agree with Bramblebush'es choice" Reedstar meowed as he raised his paw for silence. "Firekit, do you agree to discover the mysteries of a medicine cat?" "I do" she said quietly. "Then from this moment on until Star clan grants you with your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Firepaw" my leader finished. "And Lightkit and Ashkit, please step forward." "You have also grown up for six moons and are ready to start your apprentice training so, Stormleaf and Hawkfang, will you pass on every thing you learned from your former mentors to these young apprentices?" "Yes" they meowed. "And Ashkit and Lightkit, would you like to become apprentices for Sea clan even if it costs your life?" "We do" they piped up, their heads tall and proud. "Then from here forward until Star clan grants you with your warrior names,you will be known as Lightpaw and Ashpaw, Ashpaws mentor will be Hawkfang and Lightpaws mentor will be Stormleaf, your own father" Reedstar finished. Bramblebush,Hawkfang, And Stormleaf stepped up to their apprentices and touched noses. "Lightpaw, Firepaw, Ashpaw!" My clan and I chanted. I wish I was an apprentice. "Nice job" Silverpaw meowed as the three new apprentices went by. "You all should get some sleep since the gathering is tomorrow night" Hawkfang said as he padded up to the five friends. "Does that mean we get to go?" Firekit asked, eager to know. "We will find out tomorrow" the white tom replied as he trotted to his den, and the sun slowly disapeared.

**Did you like it? Was it too short? PLEASE! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4 : Ashpaws Training

**Hey! Chapter 4 is out! I hope you guys like it! And remember, REVIEW! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Moonkit POV<p>

I sat up in my nest yawning. I was the first one awake in the nursery. Moonlight tinted the rocks inside the den. I kicked one, not knowing what to do. This was boring. I poked my mother in anticapation.

"Can I go outside?" I whispered, not wanting to wake my sister. My mother mumbled yes in reply. I leaped down and padded outside. I could smell fresh kill. Lightpaw and Stormleaf had dropped some on the prey pile.

"Can I have one?" I sqeaked when I spotted the juicy looking vole. "After Grayfur gets some" Stormleaf replied as he headed over to the elders oak tree.

"My training is great so far" Lightpaw remarked as she seemed to be reading my mind. "Even though Stormleaf is my father he makes me train harder than any apprentice!"

"Good for you" I mumbled. "Whats wrong" Lightpaw asked. "Cat got your tongue?" "I just wish I could go to the gathering" I sighed. "Like you."

"I don't know if I am going to go yet" Lightpaw assured. "You are becoming an apprentice in just a moon." "Well, thanks" I meowed as I went over to the fresh kill pile. Even that juicy vole I grabbed didn't cheer me up. This made me really unhappy. I could tell this was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

* * *

><p>Ashpaw POV<p>

"Come on Ashbutt" Hawkfang snarled. "We don't have a moon." Ashpaw tried to catch up to his bad tempored mentor.

"Ok Hawkdung" he muttered under his breath. The young apprentice wanted to make Hawkfang catch on fire but he was an apprentice and Hawkfang was a warrior.

"Today we will go over the bounderies" Hawkfang meowed. Ashpaw groaned. "Only bounderies?" he asked.

"Unless you want to learn to hunt,climb,and swim then some battle moves after the tour" Hawkfang hissed as he put his tail over Ashpaws muzzle.

The young apprentice followed his mentor,Not saying a word. They passed by a forest with many low branches and lots of leaves. It made it look dark.

"This is Rock clans Shadow forest" Hawkfang explained. Ashpaw stared at all of the prey he saw. A ton of squirrels,mice,and voles ran around digging burrows and hiding in piles of leaves.

"Come on" Hawkfang scolded. "Don't be tempted to steal their prey." Ashpaw followed his mentor downstream. The river water got darker.

"This is the Dark stream" Hawkfang said. "Darkstream, the Godess of Dark, murdered cats and washed her bloody paws off in this water and it is now stained red(So are her paws)."

Ashpaw dipped his foot in the water. It was warm and dark. It swirled around his paw. His mentor started going away, Ashpaw a tail length behind him.

"This is Tree clan territory" Hawkfang mewed. There were trees everywhere. Branches and sticks were all over the ground. Ashpaw felt himself step in a pile of moss. He saw tall green hills overhead.

"And do you see those mountains?" his mentor asked. Ashpaw looked up at some boulders and hills kind of far away. He nodded. "That is Fire clan territory" Hawkfang explained.

"Is the tour over yet?" Ashpaw asked. "We just have to go to two more places" Hawkfang replied. He lead Ashpaw over to a clearing with dead grass.

"This is the Training Field" he said. "It is over ninety nine moons old." Ashpaw imagined this field when it was brand new.

Hawkfang started dragging his apprentice by the tail. "I have legs fox dung" Ashpaw snarled. He escaped his mentors grasp, brushing the dirt off.

"Here is Twoleg place" Hawkfang meowed. Ashpaws nose twitched. "It reeks with kittypet scent over here" he scoffed.

"The tour is over and you can go back to camp but we are going to hunt tomorrow so practice stalking things" his mentor said, dismissing his apprentice with a flip of his tail.

Ashpaw headed back to camp. He was SO releifed that his tour was over. That was a pain in the butt. Ashpaw padded over to the apprentices den. His sister had two pieces of prey infront of her.

"Here" Lightpaw meowed as she kicked a fish at Ashpaw. "How was your first day?" "Lets just say that Hawkfang is a pile of Fox dung" Ashpaw snarled.

* * *

><p>Firepaw POV<p>

Firepaw sat up in her nest. "What are the herbs and their uses that you know so far?" Bramblebush asked.

"Burdock for infection,Catnip for coughs,Cobwebs for bleeding,Honey for soar throats,Marigold for chills,Mousebile for ticks\fleas,Poppy seeds for pain,Watermint for bellyaches,and Yew for poison" Firepaw replied.

"You learn so fast!" Bramblebush laughed. "You are already going to the gathering."

"All cats old enough to cross the stones may gather around for a clan meeting" Reedstar yowled from the coral rock. Firepaw ran outside and skidded to a stop infront of Bearstrike.

Other cats gathered around to listen to what their leader had to say. "Here are the cats going to the gathering tonight,

"Wolfshadow,Stormleaf,Lightpaw,Hawkfang,Ashpaw,Bramblebush,Firepaw,Falconswoop,Bearstrike,Snakepaw,Skygazer,Cinnamonpaw,Thundercloud,Ravenpelt,Smokefeather,and Scorchwing."

Firepaw pushed her sister. "Our first gathering at only seven moons" she meowed.

"Snowtail,Robinpaw,Redwood,and Thornpaw are on guard" Reedstar said as he leapt down on the ground.

Firepaw trotted over to her mentor. "I told you that you were going" Bramblebush laughed when he saw the look on her apprentices face.

"Everybody going to the gathering follow me to Four trees" Reedstar called as cats padded over to their leader.

And with a flick of Reedstars tail, the cats were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it? This was my best chapter yet! I finally figured out all the buttons. And thanks to ShiningSilentStar for telling me to start a new line whenever someone talks! All you people out there should read her story "Secrets of the Past Book 1:Nothing to Hide." Its a great story! Please people...REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 : The gathering

**Hey everybody! A GIANT thanks to all the reviewers! Poor Moonkit. Why does she have a snob(Silverkit)for a sister?Anyway,here is chapter 5, Gathering :)**

* * *

><p>Moonkit POV<p>

I stared up at the moon as everybody(Including my freinds)was leaving to go to the gathering. I decided to blend in with the crowd.

I snuck over by a white she cat. Nobody noticed me until...

"Moonkit,"Ashpaw laughed with a twinkle in his eye. "You can't go to the gathering!"

I sighed and padded back over to my mother and Silverkit.

"You are becoming an apprentice tomorrow" Dovefeather assured. "Then you will be going to gatherings in no time."

I purred as I climbed in my nest. But little miss perfect had to shove me over. She took up most of the space! :(

This had been a very long day.

* * *

><p>Lightpaw POV<p>

Lightpaw trotted behind Stormleaf. Her first gathering! She couldn't wait! Her tail swished proudly as she followed her mentor down stream.

"Ouch!" she hissed as she stood up. She had fell in a river! Several cats laughed at her like that fox dung Hawkfang but most of them glanced over and ignored the incedent.

Firepaw padded over and helped her sister out of the river. "I think you have the chills" the orange she cat meowed nervously.

"Then what should you give her" Bramblebush asked testing his apprentice. Firepaw just stood there and thought for a moment.

"Marigold" she finally blurted out. She searched for the golden petals.

"Found it" She meowed as she picked it up between her jaws.

Bramblebush took the leaves off and spit them out making a saucy green liquid.

"Eat this" he incouraged. "It will releif you of your chills" Firepaw added.

Lightpaw obeyed and lapped up the herbs. They were really sour and gross. It was hard not to spit them out.

"Come on!" Firepaw hissed as she yanked her sister by the tail. "We got to get to Four Trees!"

* * *

><p>Ashpaw POV<p>

Where were they? The gathering was starting!

Ashpaw sighed with releif as he saw Firepaws orange fur racing through the crowd.

"Where were you?" he asked as Lightpaw sat down next to her brother.

"Shhhhhh" A ginger tom hissed. "The gathering is starting!"

Hollystar started. "Tree clan lost an elder due to the freezing tempature and Graypaw became Grayfoot."

Next was Wavestar. "Fire clans river was poisoned by twolegs but some of our warriors cleaned it out."

Then was Reedstar. "Dovefeather had Moonkit and Silverkit and Firekit,Ashkit,and Lightkit became apprentices."

Ashpaw blushed at the mention of his name.

Last was Jetstar. "A whole bunch of kittypets attacked us but... we lead it into Sea clan territory."

Yowls of anger rose from the crowd.

"This gathering is over you piece of Mouse dung!" Reedstar hissed. She dismissed her clan with a flick of her tail.

"Star clan please help us"Ashpaw heard some cats wailing.

Everyone raced so fast they never even noticed how much colder the water was.

Was this the end of Sea clan?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys and gals like it? It was a bit of a cliffhanger. I am taking names but only in PM's so you can send me name and looks. More details if you want to! So I will try to update soon. If I get some more reviews(With comments) then I can go up to 30 chapters. So please review! It is all I want from you guys! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 : Kittypets

**Hey! This is it! Find out if their clan is dead or not! SO read and Review! Here is chapter 6,Kittypets and monsters!**

* * *

><p>Firepaw POV<p>

Firepaw raced nonstop until she reached the camp. Kittypets and Sea clan cats were everywhere.

This was a nightmare. Reedsong had a gash down her side and was breathing heavy.

The small orange she cat ran over and helped the she cat to her paws. Firepaw lead Reedsong into the medicine den and grabbed some cobwebs.

"You will be fine, I may still be an apprentice but I know what I am doing" she assured.

Bramblebush dashed in and stared wide eyed at Reedsongs bloody flank.

"I can take care of it" Firepaw meowed. "You can go help the others."

Bramblebush nodded and ran back out side into the raging battle.

* * *

><p>Moonkit POV<p>

I sat in the nursery watching the battle outside. My eyes were filled with horrer as I saw a large orange golden tom slash at my father.

I could not take it any more. I sprang outside ignoring my sisters warnings.

A smaller black tabby tom who looked like Ashpaws age was cleaning him self in a corner.

How dare he not do a thing while the rest of us are fighting our tails off! A wave of anger came apon me.

The last thing that kittypet saw was a tiny fluffy black ball of fury. I raked his side and bit his neck as the tabby tom yowled in pain.

He ran away yelling for help. A trail of bloody paw prints behind him. I licked my sore paw and stood up with my head held high.

I would be an apprentice tomorrow and I wanted to impress my leader...Oh No! Ashpaw!

A big white tabby was stalking him and about to take a blow with his over sized claws. I could not defeat the tabby either!

Unless I used my powers. But I was only 5 moons old! You need to be 9 moons old to use your powers!

But I couldn't let that white tabby kill my best friend! I made the click sound that you make when you are about to fly.

I pushed my hind paws back and my fore paws up. I sprang into the air with my hind paws and raised my shoulders.

My shimmering gray wings spread as I pushed my self down towards the white tabby. Boom! Direct hit!

I dug my claws into the white tabbies back and bit his ear. He spun aroud and was very suprised to see a kit on his back.

He leapt into the air and ran away. "Moonkit,you saved my life!" Ashpaw cried. He purred and licked my cheek.

Reedstar ran over to Moonkit. "What is going on!" he hissed.

"There was a kittypet about to kill Ashpaw so I..." I trailed off.

"A battle is not a place for kits" Reedstar growled as he picked me up by the scruff and dropped me by my mother.

"I am sorry about my kit" Dovefeather sighed. "She is going to have punishment."

"We will speak with her later" Reedstar declared as he trotted back outside.

The battle had ended and Bramblebush raced around checking cats for injuries.

"I hope I still become an apprentice," Moonkit muttered under her breath. "And make it soon to."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey um... sorry this chapter is so short. The others will be longer. And not a single person has reviewed my story! Whenever I look at how many reviews I have It allways says 17! The only reason we authors make our stories is you guys like it. But if you do not review then we do not know if you like it or not. If we do not know that you like it we think our story is bad. Then we delete it. When we delete it you guys who liked it but never reviewed get upset. But it is really your own fault because you never reviewed the story. So please review so I know you guys like it. And do not waste your time reviewing create a cats. You need to review real stories like this one. Any way... R&amp;R! I love you all who read mt story!P. you see a little romance between Ashpaw and Moonkit?<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 : Ripplestone

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I love you all who reviewed! Moonkit is so cute! She is not a bad fighter either! So I hope you all like this chapter! And sorry I didn't update for awhile. Busy with school and stuff.**

**Black-Dragon-Ninja:Thanks! Here is the next chapter! C :**

**CrystalshadowxStormleaf:I am happy that I now have 19 reviews instead of 17. No whips. :P**

* * *

><p>Silverkit POV<p>

"Moonkit, wake up."

Silverkit poked her sister and whispered in her ear.

"What," Moonkit moaned. "It isn't even sunhigh yet."

"I want to go exploring on our last day as kits before anybody wakes up"her sister whispered.

Moonkit sat up yawning. "Fine" she growled. "But not for long."

The sisters slowly padded out of camp into the forest beyond them. Silverkit could hear nothing but her paw steps.

Crunch! "Be quiet!" Moonkit hissed as she shot a glare at her sister. "It wasn't me!" Silverkit replied as she growled at her sisters sharp tongue.

The soon to be apprentices looked around. "Look!" Moonkit sqeaked quietly. The kit jabbed her sister and pointed at a shadow by a borage plant.

The shadow showed a small cat with long silky fur and round ears.

He stepped out of his hiding place. The cat smelled like the water in the barn marsh. That scent fit none other than RockClan.

"Why aren't you two a little young to be out so early?" he sneered as a grin rose apon his face.

"Get off SeaClan territory!" Moonkit snapped. "You make me sick!" Silverkit added.

"Is that so?" the cat replied. "If it is, I suggest you leave and I take over this part of the forest."

"Why in the world would we let you do that!" Moonkit hissed. She turned around and signaled her sister to get back up warriors just in case.

"Because we just got a litter of six kits and we have four new warriors" The cat replied looking calm and mature.

Moonkit could not take this anymore. She sprang at her opponent and bit his shoulder as hard as she could.

The cat twisted\dodged and made Moonkit trip over his tail."Oh ya! I forgot to introduce myself," the cat snickered. "The names Ripplestone."

"Moonkit" the black she cat replied nodding before she shot at her enemy again.

This time she had a direct hit on the Ripplestones back. She sheathed her claws and raked them down the RockClan warriors back.

He growled as he retreated into the stream. "This isn't over!" he yowled before running into shadow forest.

Moonkit raced back to camp to warn her clan mates. This was bad. RockClan was after SeaClan.

Oh ya! Moonkit could just blame Silverkit! But Silverkit was a rotten queen. Spoiled by Dovefeather.

Moonkit was more of a tom boy.

She loved to learn fighting moves instead of learning how to groom.

She loved to play in the leaves instead of taking beauty naps.

She loved listening to the elders stories instead of chatting about gossip.

These were the kind f things that Ashkit did.

Oh come on! Why did Moonkit keep on thinking about him? Did she have a crush? No!

Moonkit forgot about her love thoughts and focused on her clan. Would she make it in time? Or would there be another battle?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review people. It is the only reason we do these stories. And also please review on your favorite character. Here are choices.<strong>

**Moonkit**

**Silverkit**

**Ashpaw**

**Firepaw**

**Lightpaw**

**Or you can say you have a different favorite character and I can try using that! So plz review review review!**


	9. Chapter 8 : Punishments and Prey

**Hey Peeps! This chapter is gonna be longer and better than my other chapters since I haven't been updating lately! Thanks for all my awesome reviewers! YOU ROCK! The winner of the contest was...(drum roll)... MOONKIT! YAY! Now back to the story. =)**

* * *

><p>Moonkit POV<p>

When I just took my first pawstep into camp, I looked up to see a scarred black face with light brown speckles.

"H-hi R-R-Reedstar," I managed to say. He picked me up by the scruff on my neck and carried me into his den. As he dropped me on the ground, I looked around to see my mother, my father, and Silverkit, who was trembling beside me.

"Falconswoop, Dovetail, what shal their punishment be, since you requested to choose it?" Reedstar asked sitting down and neatly rapping his tail over his paws.

"They will have to clean ticks out of the elders fur for a moon," Falconswoop announced.

B-but thats an apprentice job! Were only..." Silverkit trailed off.

"We wil not be delaying your apprentice ceremony for two reasons. One, we need more warriors. Two, you kits have been waiting for this moment your whole lives," Dovetail purred.

The two she kits squealed in delight as Reedstar quietly shushed them so he could say one more thing.

"You two should still feel ashamed of yourselves. Because of you, theres a big chance RockClan might attack us!" he added.

"Yes sir," I replied. "I am terribly sorry for this mess and so is Silverkit." I shoved my sister and she silently nodded.

"You should be. You know RockClan won't back off without a fight. Sparrowear has told you stories and given you nightmares, so you better not mess with them again," Falconswoop warned.

I nodded once again as Reedstar flicked his tail in dismissal.

* * *

><p>Ashpaw POV<p>

I spotted Moonkit and Silverkit solumnly padding out from behind the Coral Rock.

"How did it go?" I called curiously. "Did they delay your apprentice ceremony?"

"No, but they did tell us we have to clean the elders ticks on our own for a moon," Silverkit grumbled.

"Yikes. I wish I could help," I said feeling bad for them. "On the bright side, you guys are still gonna be apprentices with us!"

Moonkit nodded, a hint of smile on her face.

"I wonder when your ceremony is anyways," I wondered out loud.

Just as the three of us passed by Bramblebushes den, Firepaw came racing out halting a tail length away from Moonkit and Silverkit.

"I heard you two got in a fight with a RockClan warrior. Did he scratch you? Do you need herbs? Did you scare him off like a real warrior or back down like a scared kittypet? What happened?" She begged for answers.

"Slow down! He ran away like a scared kittypet. Its sorta awkward how big tough warriors get scared of a weak little kit like me though. I wish I had answers to," Moonkit replied looking a bit puzzled. "Anyways, lets go grab something to eat. I haven't eaten once at all today."

Us four friends challenged each other to a race to the prey pile, even though it was obvious I would win, and I did.

Silverkit and Moonkit shared a fat squirrel while I grabbed a fish and Firepaw grabbed a vole.

As we munched on our prey, I realized this fish had a stange scent to it, almost like...

"FireClan!" I whispered. "What?" Moonkit replied.

"This fish! Its from FireClans river!" I said quietly. Silverkit sniffed it and nodded.

"Check the claw mark,"my sister suggested. I flipped the fish over, and sniffed it.

"I-I-Its Thundercloud! He has been stealing prey from Fireclan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahahahahaha! I love cliffhangers! It just makes you want to read more! I will update soon for your sake since most of my readers are probably desperate. Once again, R&amp;R please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 : New Queen and New Crush

**Hi! Winter here with Chapter 9! OMG I'm so ashamed. I gave you a cliff hanger and I have not updated for MONTHS! I am busy with my five stories and I'm starting three others so things are a bit crazy but I'm glad to finally be updating. I'm trying something new by centering the text. Tell me if you like it, and no hurt feelings if you don't, cuz I'm just expirimenting! Hope you like the chapter. Review please!**

* * *

><p>Lightpaw P.O.V.<p>

After a long day of training with Stormleaf, I was ready to kick back and relax. But before I got to my nest, some one ran in to me. I staggered to my paws to see who it was.

"Thornpaw?" I said in a surprised tone. His mouth was filled with a huge wad of moss, and he was dragging even more moss with his chin and paws. "S-Sorry! I'm really sorry! I had to do Rainpaws work too since she hurt her paw and its just been really hard and I am really tired and... um..." he trailed off. My eyes were loaded with sympathy. "It's fine. Need any help?" I offered, flicking my fluffy black tail towards allof his moss. He nodded pleadingly, and I giggled, taking some of the moss and following him to the nursery.

I walked in surprised to see a new face. "Smokefeather?" Thornpaw said before I could. "Reedstar and I are expecting our first kit!" she said with enthusiasm. Thornpaw and I smiled with joy. Soon Moonkit and Silverkit were going to become apprentices. Tomorrow in fact! So we were glad the nursery wasn't going to be empty.

Thornpaw passed out the watery moss to Dovetail and Smokefeather, and I made the nests for them, giving them the fresh moss, and dropping off the old moss by Bramblebushes den. Then Thornpaw and I shared a mouse. Prey seemed to be narrowing down. It was only the beggining of leaf bare and kittypets were still stealing our prey. They just won't give up! It made me furious! But enough about me. Listen to this!

Thornpaw kept on eying me weirdly. At first I didn't get what he was trying to say, but then I got it! THORNPAW HAD A CRUSH ON ME! A swarm of butterflies flew into my stomach. I clamped my paw over my mouth to not blurt it out. I HAD A CRUSH BACK! I had liked Thornpaw ever since he gave me a private fighting lesson in Sandy Hollow! "Whats wrong?" he asked curiously. "Tough piece in my half of the mouse," I lied, not wanting to tell him how I felt yet. He just nodded and continued eating, obviously trying to hide his emotions as well.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYYY! I just love love! Anyways, to findout the answer about thewhole Thundercloud stealing prey thing, tune in to chapter ten: Alot on my mind! <strong>

_**REVIEW MAH STORY AND I WILL LUV U FUREVR!**_


	11. Chapter 10 : Suspicions and Mistakes

Chapter 10! TADA!

* * *

><p>Moonkit POV<p>

It was sunset. I watched as the fiery red ball that lit up our sky inched closer and closer to the mountains, until it disappeared. _Those mountains. They belong to FireClan. _All day I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Thundercloud and the stolen fish. Thundercloud was a senior warrior, and one of the most loyal as well. So why would he take a fish from FireClan? Didn't he know better? I'm not sure why it bothered me so much. I just hoped it wasn't still on my mind when my apprentice ceremony rolled around tomorrow.

I heaved to my paws, stretched my speckled black wings, and padded outside. The sky was a weary grey. Thunder clouds loomed above. _Thundercloud. Agh! _I just couldn't clear my mind could I?! I stomped over to where the nursery rock sat, silent and thoughtless. "Man I would rather be that rock right now," I muttered, not realizing who towered above me at the moment.

"Geud evenin' te ya lassie. Do ye wanna join us on te evenin' patrol? Te is ye last night as aie youngster I moost add," Thundercloud offered in his thick foreign accent. I reluctantly nodded, deciding that I might be able to catch some clues to find out Thunderclouds reasoning. Thundercloud gave me a hard slap on the back with his crooked tremendously strong gray tail, and lead me over to where the other cats in the patrol awaited.

Ravenpelt and Pinepaw sat impatiently in the Sandy Hollow while Leafcatcher stared out into the woods with a stony look. I walked past Leafcatcher and began to trot in the lead with Pinepaw at my side. She gave me a toothy welcoming grin, and I gave a slight salute back as if to say, "Happy to be on board!" Thundercloud quickly called up to us, "We er headed fur FireClin border lassies! Doon't git too far ehead!" _FireClan border! Maybe I could catch an expression of guilt on Thunderclouds face or something small like that._

As we neared the bubbling stream on FireClan border, Pinepaw and I had traded a lot of information, and bonded quite a bit. She wasn't much older than Ashpaw, Lightpaw, and Firepaw. Her brother was Thornpaw, and her parents were Tinyflight and Maplefrost. Her mentor, Ravenpelt, was young but trusted by Reedstar who was her brother. I told her about my family too, and we seemed to just chat after that about what Pinepaw did as an apprentice and who my mentor would be. I didn't think about Thundercloud once! But my mind flickered back to him as the bubbling of the stream grew louder and I saw the white foamy water breezing along up ahead. I slowed so I could fall in step with Thundercloud.

As the big stormy gray cat brushed beside me, he gave we a grin that seemed awkward, and I could feel him tense beside me. "Are you alright?" I quietly asked. "Nuthin' to worry aboot lassie!" he replied cheerfully, but his voice was noticeably quavering. He tore his eyes away from me and quickened his pace just to get away. I bounded after him, determined to crack this case.

* * *

><p>Ashpaw POV<p>

"Pick your tail up! Not too high! Crouch lower! There goes that tail again!"

The orders from my crabby mentor fed me up. As I the reddish-brown colored leaf, I frowned, and the thought of springing up and pinning my mentor crossed my mind. "Don't crunch those leaves so much! It's obvious hunting's not in your blood," Hawkfang scowled. _That's it! _I sprang up as the fur on my spine rose and my tail swished madly. I stabbed my claw into the dead leaf and it crumbled into a pile of dust. My green eyes raged with fury and stared directly into Hawkfang's dark dull blue eyes.

"If you don't mind sir, STOP SCREAMING AT ME TO DO WHAT I HAVE BEEN STALKING MY TAIL OFF TO DO THIS ENTIRE TIME!" I yowled. He flinched, and then his cold eyes surged with anger. He grabbed me roughly by my scruff and dragged me towards camp. I then gulped, realizing my mistake. If there is one person in Seaclan you don't want to talk back to, It's Hawkfang.

* * *

><p>Short one for now. Sorry for the wait! Hope to update again soon. Luv ya'll who read this!<p>

3

Winter


End file.
